


hotel.

by crimsonhope



Series: crumbs. [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Australia, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Hotel Rooms, M/M, Sad, TATINOF, idk how, it gets sad really quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonhope/pseuds/crimsonhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what's the point? they were already spying on them like hawks, would it make a difference if he and phil were together? </p><p>of course it would. from bad to worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hotel.

phil opened his eyes slowly, blinking. what day was it? 17th, 18th of august? he really didn't remember. all he knew was that they had a show today and should probably get up in the course of five minutes, if they were to make it on time to the venue for rehearsal. he tried to get up, but there was a weight pinning him down.

of course.

sometimes it was just more convinient (and cheaper) to get a room with one double bed instead of two. they didn't have a problem sharing a bed, as friends, they have done that plenty of times before. on the bus, it was better than arguing who gets the bunk with the tv. the thing was, they always fell asleep on their respectable sides of the bed, some might even say further apart than it is comfortable. and it was okay, phil absolutely agreed, but then he started noticing a pattern. aka, the weight that was pinning him down right now.

in the mornings, dan somehow always ended snuggled up to phil in the most inconvinient position. today, for example, it was a hand over phil's torso, head on his forearm and a leg draped over his shins. phil would say it was sexsual, if he of course didn't know better than that, and he knew that dan was a huge cuddler (something he would never admit to the outside world). dan's hair was all around the place, the spray that once held it together having 'loosened up', leaving it messy and curly at the ends.

"hobbit..." phil giggled to himself, fingers playing with a few strands of dan's hair that were at his reach. he tugged at them playfully, making the owner flinch, then grunt and open his eyes, heavy with sleep.

dan squinted at the sun sipping through the window blinds, then at phil, then at phil's hand in his hair. it took him a while to register the position he was in (basically lying on top of phil), but even after he did, he just groaned, burying his face in the crook of phil's arm and becoming motionless again. back to sleep.

"dan..." phil chuckled, moving his arm on purpose. dan's other hand (the one that wasn't holding phil hostage) shot up from the covers and grasped another part of him, the arm which was acting as dan's personal pillow.

"stop moving" dan growled in his best 'i'm exhausted let me rest' morning voice, that phil never really fell for, to be honest. he just had a lot of patience when it came to the two foot tall dork currently straddling him.

"i have to" he pressed on "we should get up, dan"

"since when are you a morning person?..."

"i'm not, but we really should get up..."

"mmm... five more minutes" dan's arm tightened where it was draped around phil's waist, and phil felt a strange warmth spreading through him, making his cheeks flush. no. don't think like that again. stop. you'll only make it worse. friends, remember, friends...

dan wasn't really thinking about what he was doing, or else he would have definitely restrained from phil the moment he woke up. they had the arrangements, after all. they will both repress it, for the forseeable future. why risk anything? no overplatonic contact (that never really worked out well). no staring (too much).

these things weren't even said out loud. it was a mutual agreement, made over time, sealed by knowing glances and shy smiles.

we can't.

dan forgot, far too often. phil started as well, until the morning cuddles were practically a routine, along with nervous thoughts rushing through their heads.

"dan" phil tenses under him, speaking in a different, colder voice. dan knows it well, it's the voice that sygnalizes 'we've come too far. it's time too stop'. suddenly it stands out to him just how they are laying, and he moves abruptly, shuffling away, eyes seeking a spot other than phil's body beside him.

dan clutches the white covers with his palms, staring ahead at the small room tv. none says anything, until phil gets up to take a shower, leaving him alone in the morning aura of their hotel room.

there is some sort of race in his head, thoughts mixing together, good and bad, hitting each other in a big swirl of 'oh shit'. he doesn't think he can handle it anymore, because it really wasn't his plan to fall in love with his best friend, not his intention, he didn't want it to be so painful (but it is) and fuck, he just wants to get away from it all.

including phil. since he can't have him, anyway.

he quickly brushes away the tears that appeared in his eyes. he will not cry because of it. not today. today, when they had a show rehearsal in two hours and later the actual show to uphold. paired with thousands of people watching his every move.

what's the point? they were already spying on them like hawks, would it make a difference if he and phil were together?

of course it would. from bad to worse.

the bathroom door shrieks open and dan contemplates running out into the balcony, in hopes of phil not noticing him crying. but that would make the whole thing even more suspicious, so he stays, turning onto his side and pretending to have fallen back asleep.

he hears phil sigh as he stops somewhere behind him, clearly giving him a dissapointed look. he expects nothing more than that, so when he actually feels a hand tugging his shoulder next, he's startled.  
"dan" phil's tone is sharp, 'get down to buisness' one, not having a single playful vibe in it, like it should "this is not funny, get up. we have to leave" his harsh touch on dan's shoulder will not be missed.

dan gets up, his expression making it clear for phil that he's not in the mood either, as he makes his way to the bathroom. he lets all of his sobs out in the shower, still keeping them fairly quiet though, not trusting phil's ears after the whole morning ecounter.

his face is still unusually red when he comes out. phil points it out, to which dan replies that they're in fucking australia, so he has the right to be hot.

they keep messing up during rehearsal, even though by this point they know the routines by heart and probably don't need practice anyway. they're sitting backstage on one of those big boxes, sipping water, when dan speaks up.

"sorry for hitting you in the head."

"that's okay" phil stares at the ground, playing with the empty water bottle "i've had worse..."

he's reffering to his multiple slip-ups during which he always got hurt somehow, but dan can't help thinking that this whole exchange was more of a metaphore surrounding their morning happenings. he is sorry, for liking him that way. and phil doesn't mind. he doesn't mind, because he understands. he likes dan the same way. they both know it.

"can i hug you?"

"dan..." before phil can protest, he's already being enveloped in a hug, warm and almost bone-crushing. it seems like there's nothing left for him to do apart from wrapping his arms around dan's waist and squeezing tightly.

"dan" he tries again, after too many seconds have passed and he's starting to enjoy the fuzzy feeling far too much.

"shhh..." dan stops him, not moving an inch, and voice a little shakey "can you just hold me? one time... please, just hold me."

phil does.

**Author's Note:**

> welp that took a quick genre turn but i'm happy with the ending.
> 
> idk that's just how i feel about d&p relationship sometimes. and some fans can be just... ugh.
> 
> better to imagine them snuggled up together on a sofa, sharing a blanket, blushing softly at each others persence.


End file.
